The Adventures Of Stunky And Pachirisu: The Beginning
by imagemaster85
Summary: Stunky is just a nuisance around the forest with his stench.But his only best friend,Pachirisu dosen't care.Once they got chased out of Ilex forest by all the pokemon in the forest,Pachirisu tells him about the legendary... then Pachirisu gets "pokenapped" by team r some reason they need her for their chirisu's only hope could be Stunky Can Stunky save Pachirisu?
1. Chapter 1:The Journey Begins

Stunky lives in Ilex Forest in a giant tree with large lives with his best friend/"Treemate", is the only friend he has because she is the only one who don't gives a thing or two about Stunky's smell. He is such a nuisance around the forest. Why? it's because he always release his smell. And the pokemon had enough of him! Then one day while Stunky was playing with his best friend,they hear a riot charging towards them. They both screamed, then they got an idea of Stunky spraying his stench at the riot and told her idea to said"Ok i'll try." Stunky then tried to release his stench on them but the riot was too big to deal with his riot was so powerful,that Pachirisu was afraid so much and yelled "YIKES!"then ran for her Pachirisu was so overwhelmed being scared, that slowly,she started running faster than Stunky. They chased both until they were at the edge of the the riot told them "Never come back or else!"then the riot left back to the Stunky cried"Why does it has to be like this?!,Why did they kick us out of the our own home?!"Then Stunky started to spray his smell. Pachirisu wanted to tell him why,but she knows that he is embarrased about anyone (but mostly his friends)talk about him spraying his foul stench and never forgives those he find out about doing it's their very private secret. Either way,she still knows,whether they are best friends or not,Stunky dosen't like to talk about it much,even to his best friends or regular friends Instead she found out what he should do to for sure let him come back in the Pachirisu started talking to Stunky of her idea.


	2. Chapter 2: A Captured Elesquirrel

While they were walking,Stunky was puzzled. Stunky asked Pachirisu to repeat what she said again. Pachirisu let out a big sigh and told him:"Let's go to The...

"Legendary" Lucario. He is the generous leader of the fellow pokemon guardians of this world, We'll see if he can take away your ability of...well,you know what i'm talking about. Then Pachirisu giggled then scratched the back of her head. Stunky replied with a giggle. "Ok we'll see if we can find him but do you know where he is? asked Stunky. "No idea i've only heard of the legend so I can't give you all the details. But I can tell you one detail. But i've heard if too much pokemon have heard the legend,one of our guardians,Lugia,Will go in an outrage a annihilate of those who hears too much so you have to promise me that you have to keep this a it? asked Pachirisu. Of course,but you do realized you've never told me where that Lucario is! tolded Stunky. Oh sorry!Lucario lives at... as Pachirisu started to tell Stunky, ever so suddenly,there came smoke call sleep powder out of nowhere from a Koffing. then Stunky and Pachirisu started to feel sleepy then a Charizard swooped in and captured Pachirisu. SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE STUUUUNNNNKKKKKYYYYYYY! Yelled Pachirisu in horror as Charizard dropped her in a case that turned her in Then as Stunky trys to escape, a Nidoking came into the fog and then used focus punch on Stunky and sends him flying with name together of those pokemon was Team Cyclone. While lucky Stunky spraying his horrible smell,at his flight,Koffing yelled: We better get away from that purple fog or else! Charizard,fly us out of here! With pleasure! said Charizard as the members hop on Charizard's back a take off. As for Stunky, We will find out tomorrow! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Team Cyclone's Next Target

Team cyclone went to a dark,big,gloomy,castle. As Charizard landed at the entrance, he went on top of the castle tower, leaving the other members on the is Charizard's job to be on the look out for none-complaint intruders and for transportation for missions that involve company.3845 said Nidoking. The door opened by a pokemon wearing a dress made out of leaves. Thank you Liligant said Koffing. Hurry,the master needs you both to come in the castle. said calmly Liligant. As Koffing and Nidoking dash to the castle, there was a high-tech throne with a pokemon that looks like a black ghost with wavy shoulder armor that's part of its body and has hair that's wavy white. Welcome. greeted the mysterious pokemon. Have you brought the Elesquirrel? Questioned the pokemon we've succeded in captureing her Master Darkrai. Said Koffing. Well Done! Now capture the skunk so we can be successful on our plan. And since you've captured the squirrel,I'll send new agents and you can take a break and help Charizard on the tower to patrol for intruders until I need you. Got it? Said Darkrai Yes the agents. Oh and one more thing, get five other agents here. Said Darkrai. Ok. said the agents. 5 minutes later,Koffing and Nidoking bought back: Gliscor,Golem,Golurk,Garchomp,and Primeape. Exellent! You can go now. said Darkrai. As you wish said Both Koffing and Nidoking. Now all 5 of you, I need you to search for a pokemon that looks like a skunk,and it's purple,and its name its name is Stunkyand i want you to bring him back alive in stone. Said Darkrai. We will do our best to find him. Said the 5 agents. and dashed out the castle. Those Pokemon will be mine to use their energy to destroy the world hahahahahahahahahhahahahaha! Laughed Darkrai. Author's Comment: About Stunky, Sorry I didn't Put him In this. I was Thinking About this chapter and decided he will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce you Team Cyclone :)


	4. Chapter 4: Squirtle

As Stunky woke up, he found himself on an tropical island. Then Stunky decided that he should go look around. As he was looking around, A blue small turtle pokemon named Squirtle surprised Stunky by saying hello. Then Stunky sprayed his stench. He sprayed so powerful that he started flying to the air then fell down dizzy from the landing. Then as Stunky snaped out of his dizzyness he saw Squirtle turned red with angerness and yelled that frightened Stunky, That made him started to run. And obviously, Squirtle started to chase him by hovering in midair and using rapid spin. Soon Stunky found a Comfy, Perfect,hiding place that even Squirtle couldn't find. Stunky started to cry to himself, what the heck is this place. I didn't mean to do that thing to him, he surprised me. And crying that to himself, Squirtle overheard what Stunky said. He wanted to say sorry about what he did, but he decided he should leave him alone for a bit. Stunky then took a 30-minute nap. and then as soon he got out of his hiding place, he saw a hut,with a sign that said: Welcome To The Coconut And Oran Berry Market! And taking Stunky's nap,he was hungry and he still needed supplies to himself while finding the castle. But as Soon as Stunky approached the store, Squirtle came and told Stunky hi in surprise. But this time Stunky didn't spray. He was just startled. Then Squirtle told Stunky of his apology. Stunky accepted it and then told him about how he got stranded on the island. Squirtle then said " Well, I think I can help. Since we're friends now, i'll buy your supplies in that market and i'll come with you to save your friend. Do we accept this offer? Author's note: Sometimes, there will be only one word saying a pokemon's name. That means in that chapter, Stunky will get a new companion. Got it? :)


	5. Chapter 5: Zoroark

Of course we do! Shouted Stunky. Alright! just wait here and i'll be right back. said Squirtle. As Stunky was just about to sit down, Squirtle came out of the store ASAP with a bunch of supplies. That was fast. Gasped Stunky. I'm known on this island to be really fast. Bragged Squirtle. Anyhow, i've got something to tell you about that might help you. said Squirtle. What is it? said Stunky. The Ocean Spirit's Temple. replied Squirtle. It's the sacred place of this island. This island is called Newmoon Island. Every decade, The ocean spirit came to the center of this island and then emited a beautiful mist. The legends says that the mist is men't to keep the evil spirits away. Informed Squirtle. I can take you there but you'll have a problem. You'll know when you come to the entrance. Said Squirtle. Let me lead you the way. Offered Squirtle. Ok. Said Stunky And it didn't took long to go to the temple. There was a gray flat roof that's crumbled and there's a entrance guarded by Pokemon with karate clothes with black belts. One had red skin and the other one had blue skin. Their names are: Red: Throh, Blue: Sawk. As they both got to the entrance, Throh and Sawk sternly told them: None shall pass unless they are tough. we shall battle you both and see if you are tougher than you look. Than the battle began with Squirtle using Aqua Jet on Sawk. Then Sawk dodged and used Close Combat on Squirtle. Lucky for Squirtle, he dodged all the punches of Close Combat. To Stunky then. Throh used Body Slam then Stunky used Poison Gas from his rear end and then ran out of the way. Throh was choking from the stench and hurt himself from missing Stunky. Then Stunky used Giga Impact on Throh. Throh fainted from the poison and the attack. Then Stunky threw Squirtle a nose plug from the bag Squirtle bought. Squirtle put it on and distracted Sawk and Then Stunky used Poison Gas again. Then Sawk tryed to get out of the Poison cloud, but it was to wide that no one that skilled can get out except for special pokemon. Then Squirtle used Aqua Jet on Sawk while he was choking. Sawk flew out of the cloud then the cloud faded away. Sawk was knocked out. Then he and Throh revived quicky. I now know how much you both are capable of when you are together. I shall let you pass. Sawk and Throh then stepped out of the way. In the bottom of stairs was a Zoroark. She was surprised to see anyone come here. and then she came and introduced herself. Hello! Said Squirtle and Stunky. Hey i'm so impressed to see anyone in here because no one can beat those guards outside. Here's a treat for you: I'll come with you wherever you are going to go! Would it be OK if I came with you? Said Zoroark. Of course! Said Stunky. OK I'm coming with you down to the chamber. it's a maze. And who ever. goes the wrong way, will suffer to death. Lucky for me, I've studied this chamber. So follow me and please don't be foolish enough to get seperated. Explained Zoroark. We got it! said Squirtle. Then they went: left,left,right,left,right,right,right,right, and finally left. At the end of the maze, There was pillars on the walls and there was a legendary pokemon symbol at the middle of the chamber. Then Suddenly there began shaking and a phantom-like Samurott appeared. I'm the Ocean Spirit. My name is Samurott. said Samurott. I'm the guardian and spirit of Newmoon island. I know why your here Stunky. Not only I have the power to aid you. You must visit the other two guardians. I can give you this. It's the Restless Badge. It allows you to never sleep. And the rest of you can have them too as a gift of my generosity. Said Samurott. And don't worry about going back to the entrance, instead, i'll warp you out. Said Samurott. Then Samurott used AncientPower on three of the pokemon. And they warped out and descended to shore. If you want to know what happens next, check my story often for chapter 6. :)


End file.
